The field of the present invention is validating the operational capabilities of a moving or airborne body, for example a drone, a missile, etc.
The invention relates more particularly to estimating the trajectory of a moving body in a real navigation environment, notably after detecting an overshoot of a designated objective for the moving body or a change of objective. Here objective means a target or destination that the moving body is to reach, designated in the form of geographical coordinates, for example.
In the meaning of the invention, references to a moving body “overshooting” an objective mean that the moving body has not reached the objective (for example it has missed the objective). Similarly, the remainder of the description refers to a moving body “attacking” an objective while it is attempting to reach the objective.
Thus, although this is not limiting on the invention, the invention preferably enables evaluation of the ability of a moving body to re-attack an objective that has been missed and/or to change objective during a mission.
In the current state of the art, there are hybrid simulation methods for estimating the trajectory of a moving body such as an aircraft or a rocket accurately and at reasonable cost.
Those hybrid simulation methods rely:                firstly, on real subsystems, for example an angular movement simulator on which is mounted the moving body or part of the moving body comprising certain elements of the moving body such as its inertial navigation system, its computer, etc.; and        secondly, on mathematical models replacing elements of the moving body that are not used and modeling the navigation environment of the moving body, for example a mathematical model for its propulsion, its aerodynamics, the atmosphere, the Earth, etc.        
One such simulation method is described in Document EP 1 909 067 and in Document FR 08/50793, published under the number 2 927 418, for example. It is used to validate an inertial navigation system on board of a moving body by comparing a trajectory of the moving body estimated by the hybrid simulation method with a reference trajectory.
Nevertheless, there is at present no hybrid simulation method or system that enables the trajectory of a moving body to be estimated after detection of an event representative of that moving body overshooting an objective to be reached or of a change of objective requiring to achieve it angular movements exceeding those offered by the means implemented in the hybrid simulation system, notably with a view to making it possible to evaluate the ability of the moving body to re-attack an objective or to change objective during a mission.